La vida de un Potter
by Lilius's fan
Summary: ¡Hola! Soy Harry Potter y bienvenidos a mi locura de vida. Aquí, encontrarán pelirrojas banshees, padres irresponsables, un padrino mujeriego, un tío licántropo con tendencias asalta-cunas, hurones albinos y comadrejas. Oh, y por cierto, ¡no voy a ser padre a los quince ni a acostarme con Ginny! HP/GW, JP/LE, RW/HG, RL/NT,
1. Chapter 1

**La vida de un Potter**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling, al igual que lugares, objetos**

**Summary: ¡Hola! Soy Harry Potter y bienvenidos a mi locura de vida. Aquí, encontrarán pelirrojas banshees, padres irresponsables, un padrino mujeriego, un tío licántropo con tendencias asalta-cunas, hurones albinos y comadrejas. Oh, y por cierto, ¡no voy a ser padre a los quince ni a acostarme con Ginny!**

* * *

**Primer Capítulo: Introducción a una vida singular**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter. _

_Sí, y soy hija de Harry Potter. _

_Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. _

_Esto se trata de mis padres, mis tíos, mis padrinos, los padres de mis amigos, los padres de los ahijados de mis padres…_

_Mmm, ¿entienden la idea, no?_

_Bien, con la ayuda de mi __guapo__ novio, recolectamos recuerdos, diarios, y fotografías de los protagonistas de esta historia, para crear esto:_

_"La vida de un Potter"_

_Conste que el título no se me ocurrió a mí, sino al idiota de mi novio, ¿vale? _

_Y bueno, antes que cualquiera cierre la pestaña debido que luego de enterarse quién es, ya que eso significa que su pareja favorita de la "tercera generación" no está junta y blablablá, esto no va sobre mí y no volverán a saber de su servidora hasta que suba el último capítulo. _

_Así que, ¡redoble de tambores!_

_Salgo con Scorpius Malfoy. _

_See, no todo sale como uno espera. _

_Pero, ¿cómo conseguí los recuerdos? Y más importante, ¿por qué cuento esta historia?_

_Verán, desde pequeña he estado obsesionada con saber más de mi familia. Pero, nunca quisieron complacerme. Además, tengo esa vena de escritora… que simplemente no puedo ignorar. _

_Por lo que, al comienzo de mi quinto año, me propuse una misión: Escribiría la historia de mis padres._

_Sí, no tuve hijos ni peleé en la sala de Misterios, pero merezco algo de crédito ¿no?_

_Como sea, para ello necesitaba respuestas, y, no, nadie me las quiso dar. Así que me las ingenié para conseguir la preparación de una poción que me permitiría extraer recuerdos sin que los afectados tengan noción de esto, pero para ello debía preparar otra más que los dejaría inconscientes. Y, no, no podía hacer todo esto sola, en especial si quería aprovechar una ocasión especial donde los adultos se reunían, no me daría tiempo, y tenía que acceder a otras personas que había visto en contadas ocasiones. _

_Por lo que, pedí ayuda a mi familia. _

_¿La respuesta?_

_"Estás tan chiflada como tía Luna"_

_¡Bah! _

_Pero, el insoportable mejor amigo de mi prima y mi hermano, mostró interés. Y así terminamos los dos robando recuerdos y pertenencias, para crear esta historia. _

_Y el resumen fue hecho por él, según Scorpius:_

_"Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer tomando en cuenta de que no dejarás escribir ningún capítulo del libro" _

_Como sea, es hora de empezar con la historia. _

_¡Nos vemos al final!_

* * *

_"La vida es eso que pasa mientras haces otros planes"_

—_John Lennon_

Era un día de otoño particularmente caluroso, por lo que el joven de cabello azabache rebelde y ojos verdes brillantes no se molestó en cerrar las ventanas de su habitación.

De hecho, todavía seguía dormido, acurrucado en un lado de la cama, con expresión tranquila.

La cama, muy grande para una sola persona, tenía tallado en madera en la cabecera el nombre del muchacho, "Harry".

De hecho, la habitación de Harry estaba llena de lujos y extravagancias, decorado con un fino gusto, pero sin dejar de ser la desordenada habitación de un típico adolescente.

Aunque, bueno, tal vez no tan típico.

En el dormitorio, había pósteres y fotografías que se movían, una escoba inusual, una jaula, un baúl y algunos objetos extraños que resaltaban. Oh, y un largo palo de forma extraña estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Sí, tal vez Harry no era un adolescente común y corriente.

De hecho, era un mago.

— ¡Cachorro! ¡A levantarse!

Un hombre abrió la puerta y empezó a zarandear a Harry. Era joven, alto y bien formado, de cabello negro brillante largo, ojos grises, sonrisa traviesa y porte aristócrata. Muy atractivo. Debía rondar los treinta años.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sirius? —Gruñó.

— ¿Yo? Nada, es tu madre. Ya llegó.

Harry suspiró, parándose. Era un joven atlético, delgado y alto, no tanto como su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, pero si unos centímetros más que la estatura promedio. Distraído, cogió una sudadera del suelo y se la puso, despeinándose el cabello.

— Eres igualito a James —negó con la cabeza Sirius, mientras Harry le sacaba la lengua.

James Potter era su padre, un hombre de treintañero con un apellido importantísimo y adinerado, muy adinerado, además del jefe del departamento de aurores en el ministerio. Guapo, brillante y rico, era un excelente partido o así lo veían todos. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema: Tenía un hijo.

Sí, James Potter había tenido un hijo a los quince años, y no con otra joven rica y de apellido respetable, sino con una nacida de muggles y de clase media, Lily Evans. Aún así, James siempre se hizo cargo y cuidó de su hijo, lo que hacía que muchas mujeres lo admirarán y se mostrarán interesadas en él.

Pero James no mostraba interés en nadie para más de una sola noche. Sí, puede que fuera responsable, pero seguía siendo un mujeriego.

— ¡Mamá! —Harry bajó de un salto el último tramo de escaleras y abrazó a su madre.

Podía tener quince años, pero había echado muchísimo de menos a su madre en los últimos dos meses.

Harry siempre había vivido con Lily, pero pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de su padre. De hecho, durante sus primeros once años de vida, solía quedarse en diferentes lugares, llegando a tener habitación propia en casa de sus abuelos, su padrino y su madrina, después de todo, había nacido cuando sus progenitores tenían quince años.

La ausencia de Lily se debía a que había aceptado un puesto de trabajo en Francia, uno muy importante dentro del ministerio Francés, llegando a ser jefa del departamento de Aurores, al igual que James.

La propuesta de trabajo le llegó poco antes de que su hijo terminara el curso, y una de las condiciones era pasar los dos meses convencionales de vacaciones ahí, a cambio de tener libre el mes de Navidad. Lily, dudando, había aceptado, ya que todos sus amigos y hasta su hijo la habían presionado. Ahora, tenía todo un departamento a su cargo, sus ingresos habían aumentado considerablemente y adquirido una casa en suelo francés, aparte de conservar su piso en Inglaterra.

Al principio, se suponía que Harry pasaría con ella un mes de vacaciones en Francia, pero los Weasley lo habían invitado a pasar tres semanas con ellos y él, Ron, Ginny y Hermione irían a acampar con los padres de la última una semana. Y el resto, la pasaría con su padre, su padrino, sus tíos de cariño y familiares. Así que, los dos se habían extrañado mucho.

— Te encantará Francia, Harry —dijo su madre, tras soltarlo—. París es hermoso, la casa que compré es grande y tiene un jardín precioso, además, los festivales son asombrosos. Y en el vecindario que me instale, hay más jóvenes magos, de hecho, ¡todos son magos! Verás, los empleados del ministerio tienen acceso a vivir en pueblos mágicos, hay un estadio de Quidditch, bibliotecas, tiendas, ¡es increíble!

— Ya, Lily. No agobies al niño.

Lily fulminó con la mirada a James, mientras este reía.

James Potter, era, en pocas palabras, el calco de Harry. Alto, atractivo, en forma, con cabello azabache rebelde y tez ligeramente bronceada. Pero Harry no había heredado los ojos castaños y pícaros del moreno, sino los ojos de Lily. La misma forma y color.

Lily Evans era una mujer baja y delgada, de mirada seria, ojos verdes brillantes que emanaban sinceridad, cabello pelirrojo largo y tez blanca como la leche, repleta de pecas. Era bonita, con ese encanto discreto y modesto, podía conquistar a quién quisiese.

Potter y Evans. James y Lily. Pelinegro y pelirroja. Eran dos personas completamente opuestas, tanto físicamente, a nivel social y económico y en temperamentos. Nadie podía concebir que tuvieran un hijo en común, y mucho menos como ambos había terminado acostándose. Pero, de que lo habían hecho, no había dudas. Y toda la torre de Gryffindor podía asegurarlo. Los habían visto darse el lote en plena sala común, ebrios y subir al dormitorio de James poco después, Sirius los había interrumpido en pleno acto para huir después, y medio alumnado de varones habían oído los gritos. Así que, no, no había dudas.

— Estoy seguro de que adoraré Francia, mamá —intervino Harry, con una sonrisa.

— Hora de irnos —anunció Sirius.

Sacando otro "palo" extraño de la manga de su mano, hizo bajar el baúl de la habitación del chico y la jaula, ambos flotaron hasta la sala.

No, no era un palo. Era una varita.

Sí, flotaron.

Y no, lo que hablaban Harry, James y Lily no eran inventos.

El mundo mágico, simplemente, no estaba a vista de muggles, seres no-mágicos. Pero existía.

Estaba ahí.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan responsable? —dijo con burla Lily.

Sirius Black, el padrino de su único hijo y mejor amigo del progenitor de este, la miró ofendido.

— No sé de que hablas, pelirroja —replicó. Yo soy un pan de dios.

Lily simplemente rió, acomodándose un cabello tras la oreja.

James, disimuladamente, la examinó.

Lily había cambiado mucho desde sus años en la escuela, cuando él era el chico más popular de la clase y ella una chica inteligente y bonita.

Él, inmaduro. Ella, madura. Él, arrogante. Ella, humilde.

Tan diferentes.

Sin embargo, a James siempre le atrajo Lily, aunque no quiso admitirlo nunca. Poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad de cuarto año, empezó a plantearse invitar a Lily a salir. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero, por una apuesta y ella se había negado.

Por Navidad, los alumnos mayores solían organizar celebraciones.

No era algo nuevo, James asistía a esas fiestas desde tercer año y nunca había tenido problemas, lo máximo que había llegado a tener eran copas demás, pero sin emborracharse. Después de todo, no era idiota, sabía cuidarse y era un deportista.

Pero eso no le valió ese día.

Lily, nunca había asistido a una de esas fiestas. Pero estaba triste porque el chico que le gustaba y que le había pedido salir no dudó ni un segundo en morrease con una Ravenclaw horas después de que ella aceptará. Gracias a dios no lo había besado.

Cosas del destino, terminaron sentándose juntos, con cerveza de mantequilla, luego ron, whiskey…

Y el resto ya se lo pueden imaginar.

Lily no se enteró de que estaba embarazada hasta que volvió de vacaciones de Navidad, empezó a sospecharlo a mediados de enero y lo confirmó durante su cumpleaños.

Nada divertido.

Al principio, pensó en no mencionar nada hasta Pascua, donde platicaría con sus padres, pero tras un desmayo en Marzo y que la enfermara diagnosticará su embarazo, se vio obligada a comentárselo a James, que, obviamente, se encontró muy confundido.

¡Acababa de cumplir quince años! Sí, Lily tuvo el "tacto" suficiente de mencionárselo ese día, pero no era culpa de la pelirroja desmayarse ese día.

Se enfrentaron a muchos problemas, sus padres, maestros, compañeros… Pero salieron adelante y Harry nació.

Pero la paz no duraría poco. En Halloween de su sexto año, Harry visitó el castillo y Lord Voldemort los atacó. Al parecer había una profecía, sin embargo decía:

_«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., __**Nacido de los que lo desafiarán tres veces a morir antes de su undécimo cumpleaños**__, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»_

Lo que Voldemort no sabía era que, de no haber atacado el castillo, la profecía nunca se hubiera realizado.

Y se realizaron dos enfrentamientos más antes de que Harry cumpliera once años.

Así que, el joven mago era el único con poder de derrotar al mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos.

James suspiró. Si le hubieran dicho durante su primer año que terminaría teniendo un hijo con la insoportable de Evans, que desafiaría a Voldemort tres veces y que su retoño sería el único capaz de vencerlo, sin duda, se hubiera largado a reír.

Ahora ya no era divertido.

— ¡Papá! —James levantó la vista, enfocándola en su hijo—. ¡Deja de estar ahí tieso como una estatua y apresúrate!

— Pero si todavía no te has cambiado…

Su hijo lo miró atónito, señalándose a sí mismo. Al parecer, mientras este estaba metido en sus pensamientos, su hijo se había duchado y cambiado, ya que usaba ropa muggle y tenía el cabello mojado.

El azabache se despeinó el cabello, para seguir a su primogénito, la madre de este y su mejor amigo rumbo al ascensor.

* * *

Lily había insistido. Y él se había negado.

Pero cuando a Evans se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quién le diera la contra.

Terminaron yendo en su coche a King's Cross, y, para variar, llegando tarde. Y la pelirroja estaba empecinada en echarle la culpa a él.

¡A él!

Y mientras ellos discutían, como era habitual, Sirius y Harry elegían bandos y apostaban quién ganaría.

Una vez llegaron a la estación, se dirigieron con prisa al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

— ¡Harry!

El joven de gafas se volteó, para encontrarse con una sonriente Ginny Weasley, que no dudó en abrazarlo.

Él le correspondió el abrazo, algo torpe y sonrojado, pero la abrazó con la misma emoción.

— Hola, Ginny —sonrió él.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

Se veía bonita, muy bonita. Su melena pelirroja estaba suelta, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul que le quedaba bien. Sus dientes blancos, su ojos traviesos, su cara con pecas, su piel blanca… Todo de ella le gustaba.

— Excelente, el mes con Sirius y papá fue muy divertido.

— Me lo imagino, tu padre y tu padrino son bastante ocurrentes.

Lily y James enarcaron una ceja. No es que Ginny no les agradará, de hecho, sí lo hacía, y mucho, Lily solía decir que la menor de los Weasley era la hija que siempre quiso tener, y conocía los sentimientos de la joven hacia su hijo, y también los de su hijo hacia esta, pero, verlos ahí, con la misma edad que ellos tuvieron cuando supieron que Harry venía en camino, les daba… ¡Pánico!

— ¡Oh! Hola, Sirius. James, Lily —saludó, dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

Conocía a los padres de su amigo desde que nació, y había aprendido a tutearlos tan pronto supo sus nombres.

— Hola Ginny. No te preocupes, ya sabemos que cuando ves a cachorro no te concentras en nadie más.

James y Lily le dieron una colleja al joven animago, haciendo reír a los jóvenes y que este gimoteará de dolor.

— Ignóralo. Hoy no se puso el anti-pulgas —dijo Lily, fulminando con la mirada a Sirius.

— Hey, Harry.

El joven levantó la vista. Y esta vez, se sonrojó a más no poder, se despeinó el cabello y luego los introdujo en los bolsillos, tartamudeando:

— Hola, Cho.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, y vio como su mejor amigo se acercaba a Cho Chang, una alumna de sexto curso de rasgos orientales, cabellos negros, ojos grises, y vestida con una mini falda vaquera, una blusa escotada y tacones.

— ¿Quién es? —inquirió Lily.

— Cho Chang —masculló Ginny.

— ¿Es de tu curso? —preguntó James, vacilante.

— De sexto.

— Cachorro sí que tiene buen gusto.

Ginny bajó la mirada, apenada, y Lily le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Sirius.

— Creo que ya debo irme. ¡Adiós Lily, Sirius, James!

Se marchó con rapidez, tanta, que James sorprendió que no hubiera chocado con nadie.

— Te ves bien, Harry —oyó Lily que decía la tal Cho.

No le agradaba, eso era seguro. Sabía un poco de ella, que había sido novia de Cedric Diggory y era hija de una empleada del ministerio que no le caía precisamente bien.

— No me agrada.

James rodó los ojos, y observó como su hijo se despedía de la muchacha, para volver con ellos.

— ¿Y Ginny?

— Ahora te acuerdas de ella ¿no? —Le contestó con fastidio su madre.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido.

— No le hagas caso, está en su momento feminista.

— ¡Yo no estoy…!

Mientras discutían, Harry localizó con la mirada a sus dos mejores amigos. Extrañamente, bueno, realmente no, estos discutían también.

Harry se fijó en las expresiones de sus padres y las de Ron y Hermione.

Eran… iguales.

Se topó con la mirada de Ginny a unos metros, que estaba rodeada de un grupo de chicas. Ambos miraron a las dos peculiares parejas al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y se echaron a reír.

Las personas más cercanas levantaron la mirada, incrédulos, al ver como dos jóvenes reían sin razón aparente.

Harry sonrió.

Amaba a su extraña familia y a sus particulares amigos.

* * *

**Hola. Nueva Historia. Sí, lo sé, irresponsable de mi parte, pero la idea se me metió a la cabeza y quise subirla. **

**Sé que es algo OOC, en especial porque tener un hijo a los quince no suele pegar nada con el personaje de Lily, pero, una noche alocada y mucho alcohol puede hacer que cualquier persona terminé en situaciones muy particulares. En este caso, Lily y James no llevaban el peso que llevaba Harry en los libros, y podían comportarse más como adolescentes llenos de hormonas. **

**En fin, ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Un beso. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El expreso de Hogwarts

"La ley una vida feliz: Vive como quieras, haz lo que amas, di lo que sientes y convive con quien aprecias" — V.V

* * *

— ¡Harry! ¡Por aquí!

Hermione estiró el brazo al visualizarlo. Él sonrió, y se acercó a sus amigos. Ron tenía el ceño fruncido, pero al verlo suavizó su expresión y le regaló una sonrisa, chocaron las palmas en señal de saludo y luego se volteó a saludar a su mejor amiga, besándole la mejilla.

— ¿Qué tal el último mes de vacaciones, chicos? —inquirió, relajado.

— Estuvimos discutiendo todo el día —rodó los ojos Hermione, acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja—. Este idiota no sabe preparar espaguetis.

— ¡No te metas con mis dotes culinarios! ¡Sé hacer tarta de melaza!

Harry intervino, no quería discusiones.

— Pensé que pasaría el resto de las vacaciones con tus padres.

— Eso hice —afirmó Hermione—. Pero tuvieron que viajar, por lo que me quedé con Ginny la última semana.

— ¿Y yo qué? —Protestó Ron, indignado— ¿Soy el vecino del frente?

— A lo mejor —susurró por lo bajo Hermione.

Ron no la escuchó, por lo que se volteó a ver a Harry.

— ¿Y tú?

Harry se despeinó el cabello, suspirando:

— Clubes. Las Vegas. Y galletas.

— ¡¿Fuiste a clubes?! —exclamaron Ron y Hermione, el primero, orgulloso, la segunda, disgustada.

— No me mires así, Hermione —se quejó Harry—. Mi papá me obligó, y Sirius me amenazó, no podía negarme. No hice nada malo, lo máximo fue tomar unas copas en el casino y… me alimenté de galletas todo el mes. Aunque una viejita me golpeó la cabeza gritando: ¡Niño malo! Hasta dejarme aturdido y en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué? —se extrañó Ron.

— Sirius cogió su bolso, se lo puso en la cabeza y corrió por todo el supermercado gritando: "¡Soy bolso-man!" —bufó el joven, y añadió—. Y la viejita se llevó mis galletas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

La campana sonó, por lo que Harry se aproximó a sus padres y padrino para despedirse de ellos.

— ¿Me escribirás? —preguntó su madre, abrazándolo.

— Te lo prometo —sonrió, complaciente.

— Mándale saludos a Severus de mi parte.

James rodó los ojos, fastidiado, y despeinó el cabello de su hijo.

— Te castigaré si lo haces.

— ¡James!

Lily lo miró indignada, mientras Sirius reía silenciosamente.

— Nos vemos en navidad —se despidió, alejándose corriendo.

Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones, era el mejor amigo de su madre desde hace mucho. Harry y él se llevaban bien, no le tenía tanta confianza como a Sirius, pero una relación cordial, donde le permitía tutearlo y le daba obsequios de cumpleaños.

— Ginny —llamó Harry. La joven se volteó, había estado sosteniendo una conversación con Michael Corner y Harry no dudó en mirar seriamente al amigo de la aludida—. ¿Buscamos compartimiento?

— Sí, claro —aceptó. Notando la mirada que intercambiaban los chicos, los presentó—. Harry, él es Michael Corner, un amigo.

Michael levantó la mano, y Harry se la estrechó con fuerza.

— Bueno, yo me voy yendo. Hasta luego, Gin —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Adiós, Harry.

— ¿Gin? —replicó Harry cuando Michael desapareció de la vista de ambos.

— Puedo explicarlo —se sonrojó Ginny.

Harry negó con la cabeza, cogiendo el baúl de la chica como tenía de costumbre hacer desde su primer año, prosiguiendo a jalar el de él y el de ella.

— ¿Ron y Hermione?

— Fueron al vagón de prefectos —informó.

Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo, hablando de las discusiones de Ron y Hermione y mofándose de ellos.

— ¿Neville? —llamó Ginny.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, sonriendo.

— Hola, Ginny. Hola, Harry.

Harry levantó la mano para saludar.

— ¿Ya encontraste compartimiento?

— Están llenos.

Ginny frunció el ceño y se acercó al último, del que Neville se había estado alejando.

— Pero si solo está Luna Lovegood.

Abrió el compartimiento y saludó amablemente.

— ¡Hola, Luna! ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos?

Harry examinó de pies a cabeza Luna. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, los ojos grises y la piel clara. Llevaba su varita en la oreja, sostenía una revista al revés entre las manos y su expresión era impasible. Asintió.

Sintió un codazo.

— ¡No examines de esa forma a las personas! —lo reprendió Ginny.

El joven se encogió de hombros, y metió los baúles con ayuda de Neville en porta equipajes y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal el verano, Luna? —inquirió amablemente Ginny.

— Bien, muy bien —respondió. Fijó la mirada en Harry— Tú eres Harry Potter.

— Lo sé.

Neville se mordió la lengua para no reír.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Neville Longbottom —contestó.

Luna lo miró analíticamente. Desde su cabello rubio oscuro, sus ojos castaños, y su piel clara.

Neville era muy parecido a su madre, Alice Longbottom, miembro de la Orden del fénix y amiga de Lily. Los padres de Neville y los de Harry habían coincidido en Hogwarts tres años.

— Yo soy Luna Lovegood —se presentó.

— Va a mi curso, pero es Ravenclaw.

— "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres" —recitó Luna.

Después de ello, se quedó callada. Harry y Neville enarcaron las cejas, y Ginny reprimió una risa.

— ¿Qué les dieron para sus cumpleaños? —preguntó Neville.

— Chocolates, una escoba nueva, tarjetas de felicitaciones, un nuevo juego de ajedrez y un libro.

— A mí —respondió Ginny, después de que Harry terminará de mencionar sus obsequios—. Una cadena, cajas de dulces, unas túnicas y libros. ¿Y a ti, Neville?

— Otra escobas, chucherías, un libro… ¡Y una Mimbulus Mimbletonia! —dijo, sacando una planta de su mochila.

Harry y Ginny la miraron.

— Tiene un excelente sistema de defensas y… ¡NO!

Demasiado tarde. Luna había sacado una pluma y presionado la planta. Un líquido verde los salpicó, y manchó el techo y las paredes. Ginny, haciendo gala de sus reflejos, esquivó hábilmente el líquido, pero ni Harry, Neville y Luna corrieron la misma suerte. Harry se llevó la peor parte, había tragado el líquido y lo escupía en el suelo.

— Lo siento —pronunció Luna.

— Harry… Oh, ¿es un mal momento?

Cho Chang estaba parada en la puerta, jugando con su cabello. Harry maldijo su suerte, y Ginny bufó.

— Yo…

— No te preocupes —le sonrió cálidamente—. Solo quería invitarte a estar conmigo, pero veo que estás con tus amigos.

Sonrió a Ginny y a Neville amablemente, y estos hicieron lo propio. A Luna, en cambio, la saludó con un cortés movimiento de cabeza. Luego, se marchó, sonrojada.

— No hay lío —dijo Ginny, levantando su varita—. _¡Fregotego!_

Tras limpiar el compartimiento, se dedicaron a conversar, comer e intercambiar ranas de chocolate. Ron y Hermione no tardaron en aparecer, guardando sus cosas en el porta equipajes y poniéndose a platicar de los otros prefectos.

— Ron Weasley ¿verdad?

Ron asintió, distraído.

— Fuiste al baile con Padma Patil. Dice que la trataste muy mal.

Todos recordaban ese momento. Ron había invitado a Fleur Delacour y esta lo había rechazado. Y Harry hizo lo mismo con Cho. Después, ambos invitaron a Hermione y Ginny, para darse cuenta de que tenían pareja. Aún así, Harry bailó con Ginny algunas canciones, para desagrado de Parvati, que no dudó en marcharse. Así que, Harry, Neville y Ginny habían terminado pasando todo el rato juntos en la fiesta, excepto por un momento en el que un chico…

— Michael Corner era el chico de la fiesta ¿no? —le susurró Harry a Ginny.

La joven se ruborizó, asintiendo.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista, vio a Luna riéndose a más no poder y al resto con expresión confundida. Cogió la revista del suelo y le preguntó si podía leerla, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Examinó los artículos, divertido por las ocurrencias de la revista.

— ¿Algo interesante? —preguntó Ron.

— Es el quisquilloso, solo publican basura —replicó Hermione.

— Perdona —dijo Luna, sin el toque soñador que la caracterizaba— Mi padre es el director.

Hermione la miró avergonzada, y bajó la mirada.

Se formó un incómodo silencioso. Tras unos minutos, Ginny se atrevió a decir:

— Ya estamos llegando ¿no?

— Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos —musitó Hermione.

Asintiendo, cada uno reunió sus pertenencias e hizo lo propio, a excepción de Luna, que ya estaba cambiada.

— Ginny —llamó Hermione, antes de que su amiga emprendiera el regreso al compartimiento—. Yo y Ron ya tenemos que irnos, ¿te molesta llevar a Crookshanks?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y Hermione le sonrió.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó a Ron cuando este salió, vestido y con varita en mano.

— Claro —contestó, despidiéndose de Harry, Neville y su hermana.

Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta, no esperaba encontrarse con tal escena. Luna empuñaba su varita hacia Draco Malfoy, amenazante. Este estaba contra la pared, desarmado.

— ¿Luna? —logró decir Harry, atónito.

Su némesis lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡No te quedes mirando como un imbécil, Potter!

— Luna —farfulló Ginny—. Suelta a Malfoy…

La chica no volteó a mirarla.

— Luna… —musitó Neville.

Luna bajó los hombros. Miró a su alrededor, sin comprender la escena, confundida. Y al ver su varita, soltó un chillido, horrorizada.

— ¡Yo…! Oh, por Merlín, lo siento Draco.

Este bufó, abalanzándose sobre la puerta, pero Harry lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¿Yo? Nada, mejor pregúntale a Lunática.

Harry lo miró con aprensión y lo sujetó de la muñeca.

— Déjalo ir, Harry —susurró Luna—. No ha hecho nada.

Harry lo soltó, y Draco no dudó ni un segundo en marcharse.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Luna?

— No lo sé —respondió Luna a Ginny—. No recuerdo nada. Él entró poco después que ustedes se marcharan, empezó a insultarme y cuando me di cuenta, ya lo amenazaba.

— ¿Te dijo algo que pudo haber provocado una reacción así? —preguntó Neville.

— Nada fuera de lo común. Se burló de mí, mi familia, de ustedes… Debió ser eso. Nunca se había burlado de ustedes frente a mí antes.

Harry se removió incómodo. ¿Luna había reaccionado de esa forma para defenderlos? Neville se sintió apenado y Ginny la abrazó.

— Creo que ya debemos irnos —informó Harry, cogiendo las jaulas de Hedwig y Pig.

— ¿Quieres que te ayudé? —preguntó Luna.

Harry asintió, pasándole a Pig y musitando un "Gracias". Aún se sentía apenado por lo que Luna había dicho, ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Ya lo defendía cuando apenas lo conocía? ¿Estuvo a punto de maldecir a Malfoy por él?

— Ginny —el grupo se detuvo al escuchar una voz llamado a la joven Weasley. Era Michael Corner—. ¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje?

— No es necesario —contestó Harry por ella—. Yo lo estoy llevando.

Corner frunció el ceño, y Ginny sonrió forzadamente.

— No te preocupes, Michael.

— ¿Es tu novio, Ginny? —inquirió Luna.

Ginny se sonrojó, y Michael, solo sonrió ampliamente.

— Sí —titubeó Ginny.

Harry miró atónito a su amiga.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Luna.

— Sí, Ginny, ¿desde cuándo? —enarcó una ceja Harry.

— ¡Hey, Michael! —Terry Boot se acercó corriendo. Llevaba la túnica de Ravenclaw puesta—. Los carruajes ya se están yendo y Anthony dice que no va a esperarnos.

Michael fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, pero sonrió a Ginny y se despidió cortésmente de los amigos de estos.

— ¿Bajamos? —interrogó Neville antes que Harry pudiera añadir algo.

Neville ayudó a Luna a bajar su baúl y esta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa radiante. Ginny, en cambio, evitó la mirada de Harry e intentó no rozarlo a pesar de caminar a su costado.

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! —Ron se acercaba corriendo y Hermione luchaba por seguirle el paso, por lo que cuando llegaron, se encontraban sin aliento.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? —inquirió Luna amablemente.

— Sí, yo…

— Ten, un poco de agua no te hará mal —le ofreció una botella.

Hermione, sorprendida, lo aceptó. Pensaba que Luna la odiaba por el comentario. El agua alivió la quemazón de su garganta.

— Muchas gracias, Luna —sonrió, y añadió una disculpa—. Lamento lo que dije sobre tu padre.

— Ya todo está olvidado. Por cierto, Ron, es tu lechuza ¿no? —Se volvió al pelirrojo, ofreciéndole la jaula.

Él le agradeció cordialmente, y Hermione recibió gustosa a Crookshanks cuando este se abalanzó sobre ella.

— Siempre quise un gato —dijo Luna, soñadoramente—. Pero mi padre dice que se comunican con los muertos y podrían traer grandes desastres. Aunque yo creo que son preciosos.

Caminaron unos minutos, hasta visualizar uno de los carruajes. Harry se quedó extrañado al ver unos caballos alados con ojos blancos, cara y cuello de dragón, cuerpo de esqueleto negro con una larga cola negra.

— Es la primera vez que los veo —le comentó Harry a Ron.

— ¿Ver qué? —inquirió su amigo.

— Esos —señaló.

Ron lo miró con rareza.

— Harry, no hay nada ahí.

— Claro que sí, ¿no ves su cuerpo negro, los ojos blancos y…?

— Amigo, ¿qué te fumaste hoy? —bromeó.

Harry quiso responder, pero prefirió contenerse. ¿Cómo es que Ron no los veía? ¡Estaban ahí! Frente a ellos, haciendo extraños sonidos, levantando las patas e impacientes. Los observó, curioso. Eran muy diferentes a los caballos, y sin embargo, no se le ocurría otra forma de compararlos.

— No te preocupes —dijo risueña Luna—. Yo también puedo verlos.

— ¿Tú puedes…?

— Estás tan cuerdo como yo.

Harry asintió, subiendo al carruaje detrás de ella.

Luna le había garantizado que los veía, pero… ¿y sí estaba intentando hacerlo sentir mejor?

¿Y por qué recién ahora podía verlos?

¿Algo había cambiado en su vida?

"Por supuesto que sí, estúpido —dijo una voz en su interior— _Todo_ ha cambiado"

Y lo había hecho.

El año pasado había visto a Cedric Diggory, un alumno de séptimo año de Hufflepuff e hijo de un conocido de sus padres morir a manos de Voldemort cuando intentó llegar hacia él. Y Cedric, valientemente, se había enfrentado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

"Huye", le había dicho, y Harry quiso negarse, pero este no le dejó opción. "Sí no huyes, y yo muero, mi sacrificio habrá sido en vano"

Aún así, no podía marcharse.

"¡Vete, Harry! Sálvate y vive tu vida"

Lo hizo. Y cuando Voldemort se marchó, volvió al lugar a recuperar el cuerpo de Diggory. Sin duda, ese joven era la persona más valiente que jamás había conocido. Tenía diecisiete años, una familia que lo amaba, una novia espléndida, amigos incondicionales, un futuro brillante, todo apuntaba a que sería una persona exitosa.

Y Harry le había arrebatado todo eso.

Suspiró, mirando por la ventana.

"Tu sacrificio no será en vano, Cedric. Te lo prometo"

Y se juró a sí mismo que no dejaría que nada le arruinará la vida, se enfrentaría a Voldemort de ser necesario, pero viviría su vida como si cada instante fuera el último y lo aprovecharía.

Era una promesa.

* * *

**¡Y vuelvo con el segundo capítulo!**

**Déjenme saber que tal les ha parecido. **

**Besos**

**¡Y Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
